Marvel: 2010-08-14 - Who or what is a Smurfette?
It being a nice day out, Lily decided to hang out outside. For once, she /wasn't/ in the water. Instead, she's exploring the outer edges of the maze, so as not to get TOO lost. Logan's been at the mansion a few days now, he's been over most of the grounds, and the maze was left until last, of course his exploration of it was simple enough, he'd made it to one side and back again, make was easier for him of course, he's a tracker and woodsman by nature, his sense of direction nigh on flawless he simply retraced his steps, as usual his footsteps make no obvious noise, despite his weight and size he's as light-footed and stealthy as any hunter could hope to be, he to has got to the outer edges of the maze when following a familiar scent he comes across Lily. "Hey kid." Lily jumps nearly a foot off the ground and yelps when Logan sneaks up on her, hand going to her chest. "Ack! Don't DO that! HOW did you do that? Sneak up on me?" Normally, she picks up on stuff like that. But then again ... normally? She's not having to deal with someone like Logan. Logan doesn't so much as shift at the startled yelp, although there is a faint sound, it may just imply disappointment, he leans somewhat against the hedge, and seems to give Lily a quick shrug as he studies her, adjusting the cowboy hat on his head. "It's called walking, I just don't trample around like everyone else around here. And you'd have known I was there if you'd been paying attention." He shrugs his shoulders. "How's it going?" After freshening up and obtaining a few changes of Xavier's shirts and sweats, TJ did a little reading to try figuring out a little more about where she's ended up. This whole thing is going to take time to get used to and she's hoping to be home again before that long. Exiting the buildings, a walk around the place is in order. The hedge maze draws her interest. "Hmm. Didn't have one of those.." she murmurs, brows furrowing as she nears one of the entrances..or maybe an exit. Lily wrinkles her nose. "Hey, I was paying attention!" She says. And she had been. Unfortunately, while she's fairly good, she's just not up to 'detecting Logan' level. Yet. A couple more unfortunate encounters and she'll be there by necessity. "It's going really, really, really wierd." She says. Because, hello ... DAUGHTER. "I swear, this place is incapable of 'normal'." Shrugging Logan looks at Lily. "Obviously weren't payin /enough/ attention." It really isn't like Logan was making a point of sneaking, he just does it out of habit. He straightens continuing his way towards the exit, his attention on Lily. "Ain't no such animal as normal kid." He takes a sniff of the air, picking up a scent that's enough like Kurts to obviously be connected without being Kurt's. He frowns a little when he finally spots Nocturne. "We've got a Smurfette now?" While the name's not at all surprising to anyone who's heard Logan mention Kurt, the fact that he's used the term 'we' to refer to the School may be. Lily snorts, but then shrugs. "Maybe not." She admits, then wrinkles her nose again. "That would be the 'weird' that's going on." She says. "She showed up yesterday. She's older than /me/ ... I think. Kurt's gonna /flip/." Nocturne rounds into view and both brows go up at the sight of the Canadian this way. "Logan..?" Flash of memory from her own time, shocked surprise. Then she remembers. Xavier told her a little the day before. This isn't the Logan she's familiar with. She catches herself and waves quickly to both. "Hey.." A pause, then she wonders, "Who or what is a Smurfette?" Frowning a little Logan seems to study Nocturne for a moment. "'fraid I can't seem to place you... and you're the smurfette kid." Logan gives what may be the first smile he's ever had at the mansion. "You mean the Smurf is Papa Smurf, and he doesn't even know it." He looks at Nocturne for a moment. "You going to meet him with the rest of us when he comes back kid?" For that show Logan'd throw him a coming home party. Lily grins over at Talia. "Remind me to sit you in front of the TV and show you the cartoon, Talia. It kind of defies explanation, otherwise." Then she nods to Logan. "Yeah, something like that." She's not going to go into the whole alternate future thing. She's still spazzing about Talia being Kurt's kid. She hasn't gotten to the rest of it yet. "You're not the only one who wants to see his face." She tells Logan. "TJ," the newcomer corrects, arms crossing before she switches gears to crouch in place. "It's complicated," is all she tells Logan for the moment before she frowns at both of them. "Everyone here is hoping he freaks out, aren't they?" Her voice sounds disapproving. Logan shrugs a shoulder. "Most are hoping he'll be surprised and then get over it me... well I ain't seen a good show in weeks." He looks to Lily. "Then we should have a surprise welcome home party for the Smurf... it's the only friendly thing to do after all." Of course there's the more serious issue of just how much TJ might know about him, but that's something for him to work on later. "Seem's we'll be getting used to the school together kid, I was offered a full time place here today." He makes that sound unimportant as though he couldn't care less about the job. "Not that so much as looking forward to the entertainment, no matter what his reaction is." Lily says, not entirely apologetic. "You have to admit, it's going to be a doozy." She grinned up at Logan. "Definitely a good idea. I can get some of the kids in on it." The teachers will be a tougher sell, but she might get one or two. Nocturne is still frowning. "Yeah, I'm sure that's easy for the rest of you to say. I'm the one who has to live with it if he freaks out." Aaaaannnnd she's on the defensive, enough that whatever observations she has of Logan compared to the one she knew go unmentioned. Might be for the best right now, anyway. "Congratulations," she tells him in a flat tone, lips drawing tighter together. Beneath the surface, she's clearly nervous to someone who can tell. Logan can smell nerves a mile off. He's used to them, something about him seems to make people nervous all the time, his smile fades and he actually sounds serious as he looks at Nocturne. "Hey, kid relax. The Smurfs a good guy. He's patient and understanding... hell he puts up with me. He'll freak out, but he'll also come around." He shrugs. "You just gotta be as understanding as him." "Awww, TJ ... Kurt won't freak out. At least not on a permanent basis." Lily says, her own reassurance bracketing Logan's. "He'll be all right." "I guess what annoys me is everyone hoping to see something like that," TJ answers, a part of her still wounded by it before she tries to shake it off. It'd be hard /not/ to flip out considering how young Kurt is and how close she is to him in age. She looks around the part of the maze she can see for the moment. Shrugging Logan looks at Nocturne. "Most of 'em are his friends as well. Sure they're finding it funny now, but they want to be there when he freaks so they can help him get over it." He chuckles a little. "I just wanna see if he'll hit the ceiling or teleport on instinct." He shrugs. "Course I'll get drunk with him after... if that'll help." It would seem his moment of sincere comforting has passed. Lily just nods in agreement with Logan, pointing at him. "What he said. Well, most of it. Less with the drinking on my part. We're not trying to be mean about it. It's just ... " She flaps both hands. "us being silly." Nocturne bites her lip and lets out a slow breath. "All right..I guess you have a point. I just don't know anyone here or what they're like, that's the problem. Everything's different and I need time to get used to it." She forces a smile, rising to pace back and forth slowly. It's hard. Logan shrugs his shoulder to Nocturne. "Welcome to the club kid, differents part of life." He seems to give her some thought before continuing. "Still, you should relax; try to get used to here before you have to worry about meeting the Smurf." He shrugs with a grin. "And even then, don't worry so much." "It's kinda lucky, really, that he's not here. Gives you a few days to get used to things before trying to negotiate that whole ... interesting issue." Lily points out. "Doing both at the same time might have been a bit much!" Nocturne mmhmms. Still, she bites her lip like she did when she got here. "The Professor wants me to take my time with things too, but it's not easy. I don't know how to explain it right now." Part of it was also Xavier suggesting she keep some of this to herself around the rest in general, so she's trying. "So I heard you're teaching?" she asks Logan. Nodding Logan studies Nocturne, he'd been given some of that information as well, though he's not going to mention it without pretty good reason. "Yeah, seems Chuck feels I can be trusted around kids." He grins a little. "I'm still a little dubious myself, but I suppose I can teach 'em how to handle 'emselves in a fight better than anyone else in this place." Lily wrinkles her nose. "You can't possibly be worse than Magneto." She avers. Goes to show what she knows, eh? Even with him being all growly-like, he doesn't set her off the way the old man did, though. "Well, if you need help getting settled, I'm more than willing to do what I can, TJ." She offers. "Oh, I'm sure you can teach them more than most," Nocturne answers with a few quick nods of her head. She has to stop herself from explaining what she's seen, because she hasn't seen it /here/ yet. "I've learned a few things myself, had some good teachers." Ahem. This time she smiles a little more openly to Lily, adding, "Thanks. There's just a lot to process right now." Grinning to Lily Logan seems amused. "Kid, so far you've only seen me on my very best behavior, wait until you see me in a bad mood." He frowns at Nocturne for a moment before grinning. "Well you stick around we might just see what tricks you've got." He frowns a little. "Wouldn't happen to know anything about swords would ya? Thought I might ask your old man for some sparring once he gets back... been a while since I used a sword." Lily looks from TJ to Logan, then shrugs. "Hmmm. So you get grouchy. Big deal. HE was just plain creepy even when he was calm. Was /not/ a fun conversation. And thank whatever deity you want, I didn't know it was him when we were talking, or I'dve learned Kurt's teleporting trick /real/ quick." Nocturne keeps out of Magneto-talk, at least. It's the sword stuff that catches her interest instead. "I'm not as good as my father, but he taught me a few things along the way." She has no idea what this world's Kurt is like with them, leading her to add, "I was hoping I might spar a little with..him here." She didn't say 'dad' this time! Then she comments to Lily, "I can't teleport like him, but I can sort of pull from wherever it is he goes when he does." Logan lets what Lily said slide, he's not after all going to argue the point, if she's unlucky enough to see Logan mad then it won't matter what he's told her about it, and if she doesn't she'd likely never really believe it." He nods to Nocturne. "Well, I'll give you a session or two if you wanna get ready for facing him." He shrugs a shoulder, now if you ladies'll excuse me I've gone all day without a drink, a smoke, or a fight. I need to find a bar before I do get in a bad mood." Lily ends up giggling at Logan. "C'mon, TJ. I can show you where we keep the swords." She says. Nocturne sniffs, more in amusement than anything scent-related. "It's a deal, and don't go do anything we're gonna end up hearing about." She raises that unique hand of hers for a wave before turning her pupil-less gaze toward Lily once more. "Yeah?" (Logan leaves while Nocturne and Lily head inside. Continued in the next log, "Rattling Sabres".)